


Proxy

by SilverMidnight



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Sherlock comes up with a plan when he sees John and Lestrade together. The plan might or might not go as the consultant wanted. Lestrade had no idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm really into Sherlock fics right now. I hope you guys like this as much as I do.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

John woke up with a low groan feeling as if his head was going to explode. He and Greg had gone out drinking the night before and he could honestly say he had no idea what happened after. All he knew was that he was laying on the couch in his and Sherlock’s flat with someone else laying behind him a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

It had been so long since he fell into bed with someone. Given he was on a couch and not a bed, but the sentiment stood. Now if only he could figure out who it was that was behind him he might be able to continue that person to move up to his room for awhile before they were forced to start the day.

It was easy to tell that it was a man by how strong the arm around him was. That and he could feel a hard cock nestled against his ass. Even with his head pounding John felt himself squirm slightly wanting to feel more of the man before they got up.

Behind him the man tightened his grip pulling the doctor closer to him. John couldn’t tell if the man was asleep or not, but at this point he didn’t really care. It felt too damn good to finally have someone touching him after so long of only touching himself.

A large hand found its way under his sweater splaying over his lower stomach the pinky edging under the top of his pants. It was so closer to his cock. It wouldn’t take much for him to push the hand down and wrap it around him.

Closing his eyes John felt his breathing pick up as his mind began to play out different ways things could end. In truth, as much as he loved the idea of feeling that hard length push into him he was simply happy to be able to feel another person against him.

It was wrong on so many levels, but John found himself rolling his hips back biting at his lower lip to keep from moaning. The man trust forward harsh enough that the doctor was sure if he wasn’t being help so tightly he would have been pushed off of the couch.

Whimpering softly he shut his eyes as they continued to rub and hump against each other. His hand came to link with the one on his stomach holding on tightly as he got lost in the feeling wishing that they were naked so they could move further in their escapades.

A soft voice in the back of his head told him that it could be his roommate he was humping against. The man was so quiet and strong holding him in place like it was no problem. It was so easy to imagine the younger man behind him. Too easy actually.

John had long since admitted that he was attracted to Sherlock. Something that kept coming up in his dreams more often than he liked to admit. A part of him was actually surprised that his friend hadn’t brought it up. Though he had probably deleted it as soon as it happened.

That didn’t matter though. Right now he was dry humping a random man that he was almost completely positive it wasn’t Sherlock. It was rude to be thinking of one man while he was with another and sometimes it simply hurt too much to spend so much time dreaming of someone he’d never have.

Licking his lips John took a deep breath before slowly rolling over to face the other man. A low gasp fell from him when he came face to face with Greg. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of him when he first woke up, but now it made perfect sense.

“John,” Greg growled his eyes dark with lust.

The two men stared at each other in silence as if they both weren’t hard and aching. Blinking a few times the doctor reached up and placed a shaky hand on the side of his friends face before rolling his hips forward once.

Greg’s eyes fluttered close for a moment before they opened again looking almost completely black. The doctor barely had time to think when the other man flipped them so he was pinning John to the couch. A low gasp left his lips feeling the glorious weight on top of him.

“Oh fuck,” John groaned his head falling against he armrest.

“Maybe later,” Greg chuckled darkly a wicked gleam in his eyes, “For now.”

Lifting John’s leg so it was bending towards his chest he pressed himself against the doctor. Blue eyes rolled in the back of his head feeling the hard length against his own. Their lips rolled together pulling each other higher and higher.

John gripped his friend’s back tightly holding on as Greg moved faster and harsher. The doctor could do nothing but hold on as his friend rutted against him. Feeling himself on the edge of orgasm he opened his eyes to stare at his friend.

The sight of Greg above him was enough to drive him over the edge. Sweat was dripping down the larger man’s face as he worked himself to completion. John knew his friend was a sexy man, but to see him like this was absolutely glorious.

Letting his hand travel up the older man’s neck until it was threaded in his hair. John hand no idea why he thought it was a good plan, but he wanted to see the man’s face when he came. Nails scratching at his scalp he waited for a moment before gripping tightly and pulling back harsh enough to draw a yelp to fall from Greg’s lips.

John had been right about the man liking a big of pain. His back went taunt as he spilling in his jeans a loud groan leaving him. The older man’s hands went to the armrest to stop from falling and smashing his friend.

A soft chuckle left him as he watched the older man attempt to catch his breath. Both men were so focused on the other that they didn’t notice a pair of stormy gray eyes glaring at them from the kitchen pain and anger clear in them before the owner left his apartment silently.

* * *

Sherlock found himself standing outside of his flat with Lestrade. The older man was telling him off for something or another as the rain fell over them. In truth, he had stopped listening to the older man as soon as he opened his mouth. It wasn’t as if it was important or something he hadn’t heard before.

No, his mind was too busy attempting to work through what he had seen a week ago. It was filled with images of the inspector and his John. No matter how many times he attempted to delete them he couldn’t. The images played in his mind over and over driving him mad.

He had known his roommate required more physical contact than he did. He had never thought he’d have to see it. That he’d have to hear the noises that fell from his lips the closer he got to orgasm. Sounds he couldn’t stop from echoing through his head.

In the years of them living together he couldn’t count the number of times he had heard John jerking off. The doctor was not quiet when he was close. His moans could echo through out the whole apartment. No matter what Sherlock was doing it was almost impossible to focus when he heard the man.

Sherlock could live with the noises. He could even say that he enjoyed listening to them. The doctor was so different than any one else he had ever met. Whenever he was around it was hard to focus on the world around him. He simply wanted to be around the man.

Something he ignored. John had pointed out time and time again that he wasn’t gay. Under normal circumstances he would point out them being bisexual, but with how angry he sounded with each denial he didn’t attempt to bring that up.

He had come to terms with the idea that the only way to have John in his life was to simply be friends. As strange as it was to want more from another person he knew that pushing for more would push the doctor to the point of leaving him completely.

At least that’s what he had always thought. Then he walked in on John and Lestrade together. Their bodies rolling and thrusting against each other on their couch. Yet his friend had decided that it wasn’t him he wanted to be with. It was Lestrade. But why.

Cocking his head to the side Sherlock let his eyes travel over the older man. He wasn’t as attractive as his friend, but he wasn’t ugly either. Maybe there was something about him that John saw and he didn’t. They did look at things differently.

Blinking a few times he took a step closer to the inspector causing the man to stop talking. He had to figure out what his friend saw in the other man. If he couldn’t observe what that was than he’d just have to perform some experiments on the man.

Reaching out with a sure hand he ran his fingers over Lestrade’s chest taking in the surprisingly fit figure. It shouldn’t have surprised him since he was a police officer, but he never truly paid attention. Was this what John saw? Was this the type of man that he was attracted to?

A strong hand gripped his tightly dragging him from his thought. Looking up from his chest he took in the confused glare on the older man’s face. For a moment he was sure Lestrade was going to start ranting at him once more, but when he didn’t speak he let his eyes drop back to the man’s chest.

Even with the grip on his hand Sherlock had the ability to curl his fingers in the fabric. He had no real idea what the plan was, but it seemed as if the man was okay with what was happening. Which meant he either was fine with cheating or he and John weren’t dating yet.

“What the hell are you doing, Sherlock?” Lestrade questioned his voice sounding rougher than usual.

“You and John...” Sherlock started before trailing off as recognition appeared on the other man’s face.

Slowly a dark smirk came to the man’s lips his hand letting go of Sherlock’s. Blinking one more the younger man took that as permission to do as he pleased. He wasn’t sure Lestrade understood exactly what was going on, but at this point neither did he.

His hands trailed over the man’s chest and arms taking note of his build and the way he shifted from one foot to another periodically. It was strange to be standing their feeling another person in the middle of the street, yes? That was not the type of thing that he had seen people do on a normal bases.

A low noise of confusion left Sherlock’s lips when he pulled back. Lestrade was a good looking man and he was built nicely, but there was no real reason for John to pick the man over him. What was he missing? What was it about the older man that had made his friend go after him the way he had?

“Why you?” Sherlock whispered wanting to bash his head into the wall.

“It was a bit of fun,” Lestrade offered with a shrug, “That’s all.”

“Fun.”

Lestrade continued to talk, but he had once again stopped paying attention. Could it really be that simple? That John had wanted to have a bit of fun and the inspector happened to be there? Was there something about the man that was more fun than himself?

Reaching up the consultant took hold of the other man’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. If John wanted fun than maybe he could learn what exactly the older man had done to bring him close. It couldn’t be just because he was there. There had to be something about Lestrade.

Sherlock hadn’t kissed all that many people in his life, but the older man wasn’t anything special. At least until a hand curled around his hip while the other curled around the back of his head. The grip was so strong and sure that the younger man couldn’t help melting slightly.

Is this what John liked? The strength that came with being a police officer was addicting in a way. He could understand why his friend could go to Lestrade before he came to him. Maybe there was a way he could show John exactly how strong he was.

“I have a plan,” Sherlock muttered breaking the kiss.

“A plan?” Lestrade questioned his eyes searching the younger man’s face, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“On the contrary. You will very much enjoy it.”

A dark smirk came to Sherlock’s lips when the inspector looked even more confused. He really did love making people look like that. He was so focused on the older man’s face that he didn’t notice the curtains in his flat falling close a confused, slightly turned on doctor walking away from the window and up to his bed room his mind racing.

* * *

John’s mouth fell open in a wide yawn as he slammed the cab door behind him. He had been forced to work a triple shift because of a nasty flu that was making its way through the clinic. You’d think doctors and nurses would be better at taking care of themselves.

Blinking against the rising sun he let out a soft groan his body aching as he came to a stop. He had been moving non-stop for so long that he felt as if he was going to fall over at any second. He was almost home though. Just a few more feet and he could fall into bed and sleep.

That was if he could start moving again. It felt as if his body and his mind were no longer connected. Which was saying something since he was pretty sure his brain had shut down twelve hours ago. How he was functioning was beyond him.

Looking up at the sky he took a few deep breaths trying to motivate himself into moving. He was just going to go upstairs and fall into his bed. Why was it so hard to get moving now that he finally had a chance to rest? All he wanted was to catch a little shut eye.

With a sigh he turned towards the front door and started to make his way inside. He got halfway up the stairs to the loft attempting to ignore the throbbing in his head before he realized that the sound he was hearing wasn’t coming from his mind, but from his home.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he continued up. It wasn’t all that strange to hear random noises from the place. Even when Sherlock wasn’t home it seemed as if there was something going on up there. Something he usually didn’t know about.

It was then that he realized that in the hours that he was working his roommate hadn’t bothered him at all. That was not like the younger man at all. He didn’t care what was going on as long as whatever he wanted got taken care of.

Wishing that he had brought his gun to the clinic he finally got to the front door. He could hear at least two people inside, but they had stopped walking around and weren’t talking. Just the sound of their breathing and the odd groan of the couch could be heard through the door.

Wrapping his hand around the doorknob he steeled himself for whatever it was on the other side of the door only to freeze as a sudden loud noise came. That was… It couldn’t be. Did someone just groan in there?

John felt himself lick his lips as he moved to place his ear against the door needing to hear more. He could hear soft panting and groans of pleasure echoing inside. It was obviously the sound of two men which pretty much guaranteed that it really was his roommate.

Of course, that was probably the one question that he didn’t need to ask. And there were a lot of questions he should be thinking of. None of which he could actually think of. The only thing running through his mind was needing to see what was going to happen on the other side of the door.

Hoping that Sherlock was too preoccupied with whomever he was with John slowly opened the door. His eyes went wide when he focused on the couch. Sherlock was sitting there his hair looking wilder than normal and a dark flush on his cheeks.

His shirt had been discarded as he relaxed against the cushions while the man in his lap ran his hands over his chest. He looked so pleased as the fingers ran over the red, slightly wet nipples. The man must have spent sometimes playing with them earlier.

How many times had John daydreamed of being in the exact same position? Of straddling his roommate whenever he was in a dark mood and doing anything he could to bring him out of it. Those were always some of his favorite things to think about.

Obviously Sherlock had thought the same thing. John watched the younger man’s head roll back exposing more of his neck. Oh what he would do to be able to lean forward and run his tongue over his jugular and finally taste his friend.

The doctor was so focused on his friend that he didn’t figure out exactly who was straddling his friend until he turned his head towards him. His mouth fell open in shook seeing Greg licking his lips his eyes never leaving Sherlock’s face.

Biting his lower lip the doctor watched the inspector bend down and let his tongue follow a bead of sweat. It was as if the older man was reading his mind. If he was than the next thing he’d see was that strong hand opening the black trousers and pulling out Sherlock’s cock.

John reached down to palm at his own erection. He needed to see more of both of them before he ended up coming in his pants. Slowly Greg’s hand traveled down Sherlock’s chest causing all three of their breathing to speed up. Before he could open the trouser’s though a door slammed from downstairs.

“John, it that you?” Mrs. Hudson called from the front door.

Reaching forward John slammed the door to his apartment shut not bothering to look inside before he rushed out of the building all together. In his rush to leave he missed his two friends share a wicked look.

* * *

John found himself glaring at the couch from his chair for what felt like the millionth time just that hour. Every time he caught himself looking he’d tell his brain to just forget it all. That was easier said than done though.

How was he supposed to forget it when every single time he closed his eyes it came up once again? When every time it was quiet he could hear his best friends pleased sighs? When he hadn’t been able to see nearly enough of either of them?

Taking a deep breath he looked around making sure that Sherlock was still locked in his bedroom. Once he was sure that he really was alone he got up from his chair and made his way to the main focus of his daydreams. It was such a simple space.

He could feel his heart racing as he sat down in the exact spot his friend had been in only a few days earlier. Reaching down he rubbed at his hardening cock his eyes falling shut. It was so easy to imagine his roommate watching him from his chair a dark, lustful look in his eyes.

All too soon the feeling of needing to get off instead of torture himself. Working open his jeans he shoved his hand in his underwear taking hold of himself. Sighing in pleasure he began to jerk himself off as the imaginary Sherlock made his way over.

His head rolled back against the couch his mind getting lost in the scene he created. Letting his free hand travel under his sweater he moaned softly at the feeling. Taking his nipple in his fingers he rolled it between them causing his cock to jerk in his hand.

The doctor was so focused on bringing himself off that he missed the front door opening. It wasn’t until he heard something dropping against the floor that his eyes finally opened. Standing in the doorway was a wide-eyed Greg.

For a moment the two men stayed staring at each other before John found himself slowly taking his hands away from his body and standing up. He watched the older man’s eyes roam over his body his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Moving so they were toe to toe he looked up at the older man waiting for something to happen. He didn’t have to wait long before Greg snapped out of his thoughts and shut the door behind him. John opened his mouth to say something when his friend took his hand and placed it against his erection.

John’s eyes went wide his breathing speeding up. He had felt the older an against him before, but he finally had a chance to really see him. Something that he found himself suddenly wanting more than anything. He had to have the other man’s cock in his hands.

Dropping to his knee’s he pulled Greg out of his trousers. The inspector was thick and long enough that his mouth was watering at the sight. Leaning forward he licked at the tip letting himself get a taste of the man. Above him a breathy moan escaped the man causing him to look up.

Greg stared down at John his eyes dark as his fingers came up to thread in his hair. The younger man stared at his friend for a moment before leaning forward once more and taking the erection in his mouth his eyes falling shut once more.

It had been so long since he had had a cock in his mouth and to say he missed it was an understatement. He had wanted it to be Sherlock, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon and a mad did have needs. Something that the older man obviously knew.

Suddenly John was picturing Sherlock and Greg in the same position. Moaning around the length he took his own cock out of his jeans and began to jerk off as he sucked on his friend. The only thing that would make things better would be if he could have something fucking into his ass.

Gasps and groans fell from Greg’s lips his hips thrusting forward slightly into his mouth. It was clear that he was attempting to hold himself back and if he wasn’t so desperate to get off himself he’d have fun with that. Right now all he wanted was for both of them to come.

Jerking off roughly his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his orgasm finally crashed over him. The inspectors cock slipped from his lips as he knelt there panting trying to get himself under control so he could finish Greg off like he wanted.

Before he could do that though a strong hand gripped his jaw pulling his head up so he was facing the older man. Greg wrapped his free hand around his own cock and began to jerk himself off. His pace was fast and harsh enough that before long he was shutting his eyes as the older man spilled over his face.

The two men stayed there in silence before John pulled away lifting his shirt and wiping away the cum. He was so busy cleaning off his face that he missed the older man smirk to the man sitting on the staircase his own hand covered in cum.

* * *

Stretching his hands above his head John got up from his bed with a sigh. He had been trying to sleep for nearly three hours, but he just wasn’t tried at all. In fact, he felt as if he was practically vibrating where he stood. A feeling he had been forced to deal with since he sucked Greg off that afternoon.

He had wanted to do so much more with the other man, but he couldn’t with Sherlock just in his room. Not because he was afraid his friend would over hear them, but because he wanted Sherlock to be there with him. Not Greg. No matter how fun that man was.

Something he and his roommate seemed to agree on. He couldn’t help wondering if they had done something like this before. They had known each other a lot longer than he had known them. It was completely possible that they had some sort of understanding.

All John knew was that as fun as Greg was it was Sherlock that he loved. Even with the knowledge that they weren’t together and that the younger man was having fun with the inspector he felt like he was betraying his friend every time he did something with the man.

It was a stupid thought that he hated himself for. There was no reason for John to feel this way. Greg was an attractive man that was single. They weren’t hurting anyone by having a little fun together. It was something people did.

Shaking his head he left his room hoping that a cup of tea would help him fall asleep. He got halfway down the stairs when he started to hear voices. Had Sherlock left his room without him knowing? And just who was he with in the middle of the night? Like that was weird.

“You were right,” Greg’s voice came the smirk clear in his words, “I am enjoying this. Though I’m still waiting for what you get out of this.”

“You saw me earlier,” Sherlock’s voice came next sounding further away letting John know he was probably facing the window, “I would think even you could figure out what I got out of it.”

“Yeah, you sitting there with cum covering your hand was pretty obvious, but you know that’s not what I meant. You weren’t watching to get off, Sherlock. Though I don’t doubt you have a think for watching. Your eyes were locked on John the entire time. Like you wished he was going down on you.”

“You’re surprised I want a blow job? Despite what people think I am still human. I am still a man. We tend to like having a mouth wrapped around our dicks.”

“It’s more than that. You know exactly how attractive you are. It wouldn’t be all that difficult for you to go out and find a willing partner. This was about John.”

“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand, Lestrade.”

A large part of John wanted to stay were he was and figure out exactly what was going on. Thought it was already pretty clear that Sherlock had been using Greg to get to him. That part no longer mattered. His friend sounded angry which usually meant that he was scared about something.

It was odd to think that he could read his roommate so well. Okay, so it wasn’t all that difficult to do when you remembered that he was human. In truth, John was pretty sure that Sherlock was the most human person that he had ever met. It was rather refusing to be around.

Still, he was rather good at pretending that he was bigger than he was. Which is where John came in. Someone had to be there to protect the man from being hurt more than he already had been. He had to be that person no matter how much he wanted to know what was going on.

Taking a deep breath he continued down the stairs making sure to make a lot of noise. By the time he got down to the living room both men had fallen into silence. It was more awkward than he had ever felt and based off the way the other two men quit moving they knew it.

“Greg,” John greeted with a slight nod, “Do you have a case you need help with?”

“No,” Greg shook his head standing up from the couch, “Actually, I came to talk to you.”

Sherlock spun around his eyes wide with shock before his fell back to being blank. The inspector took a step forward drawing John’s eyes away from his roommate. The older man looked so devilish in that moment that he was sure some kind of plan was running through his head.

Swallowing roughly John watched the older man take another step closer to him. For a moment they stared at each other in silence before a low growl could be heard behind Greg. Letting his eyes dart over to his roommate and saw him glaring angrily at the inspectors back.

It was stupid of John to think, but he found himself looking back at the man in front of him and catching onto his plan. Reaching up John threaded a hand through the short gray hair and spun them around so Greg’s back was against the wall.

The inspectors eyes were wide before John drug him down for a kiss. The kiss was harsher than he normally liked, but he could feel the man’s cock twitch against his leg. He would never get tired of feeling a man get hard because of him.

“Don’t,” John demanded breathing the kiss, “Don’t go, Sherlock.”

Turning his head to the side the doctor looked at his friend who was ready to leave the loft. The younger man froze before slowly letting go of the doorknob. He looked so confused and hurt, but he began to move closer to them when John held his free hand out.

Taking the hand in his he pulled his friend to them as he turned back to face Greg. The three men pressed tightly together causing John to smile softly. He might no be in love with the inspector, but he did feel so good pressed against him.

“John,” Sherlock whispered his hot breath rushing over the shorter man’s neck, “I don’t understand.”

“Good,” Greg replied before John could speak up.

The older man reached up pulling Sherlock forward crushing their lips together. John let out a soft moan feeling himself being smashed between them. It wasn’t the first time he had been in that position, but it had been years since he had been able to do something like this.

Sherlock broke away from the inspector his eyes darting between the other two men. For a moment John was sure that the younger man was going to walk away from them. That he has pushed him too far.

Then a gentle hand was cupping the side of the doctor’s face turning him around and pressed their lips together. The kiss was so different from the one he had stared with Greg. So soft and loving that he couldn’t help but sigh happily into it.

The younger man broke the kiss after a moment his thumb running over the doctor’s lips. They stared at each other in silence until Sherlock finally let his eyes be dragged up to stare at the inspector behind him.

“Once,” Sherlock said his voice firmer than John had ever heard, “I don’t like leaving things incomplete.”

Sherlock looked back down at John a slight smile coming on his lips. Both John and Greg nodded their heads agreeing with the man’s words. Once would be more than enough for them to deal with what they were feeling.

Taking a deep breath John reached up wanting to strip both men of their clothes. Before he could get too far a strong hand was wrapping around his wrists. Looking back he saw Greg smirking darkly at Sherlock.

“Just one time,” Greg nodded his head, “Tell us exactly what you want to be done, John. Make it worth it.”

Blinking a few times John looked between the men before pushing Sherlock away and starting to strip. Both men were watching him closely as his shirt fell to the ground. For a moment he was sure that they weren’t going to do anything themselves before the consultant shook his head and started to strip himself.

Soon all three of them were standing naked in the loft. John took their hands in his own and began to pull them up the stairs. They were going to need more space than the couch could offer if they were going to do this.

Leading them into his bedroom he shut the door behind them. Before he could turn around John felt a strong hand grip the back of his neck. Greg pulled him into a kiss pushing him back against the door.

Wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck he pulled him close. Greg’s tongue traced over his lower lips before pushing into his mouth. Moaning he let the man tilt his head to the side controlling the kiss.

A low moan fell from the doctor’s lips as a hand traveled over his side squeezing his hip. Breaking the kiss he turned his head to the side just in time for Sherlock to bend down and press his lips to his neck.

Letting his eyes fall shut his head dropped to the side giving the man more room. Instead of Sherlock doing anything else John felt himself being pulled away from the door and pushed towards the bed.

Falling onto the bed John tried to pull the younger man along with him, but he refused to. Staring up at Sherlock he watched as Greg came up behind him and turned him around pulling him into a kiss himself.

John watched the two men make-out his heart speeding up. His hand traced down his body until he took himself into his hand slowly stroking himself. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d like seeing the two men together.

From where he was laying John could see the consultant’s eyes watching him as his hand traveled down Greg’s body. Cocking an eyebrow he let go of himself and moved his hand up to play with his nipple.

Almost instantly Sherlock’s hand did the same thing. He was mimicking whatever John was doing to himself. That was way too much power to give to the doctor without him abusing it at least a little.

Moving so he was standing he opened his nightstand and took out a tube of lube and some condoms. He made his way over to the couple circling them slowly letting himself take them in at every angle.

John stopped behind Sherlock and dropped to his knees. His hands came up taking the man’s ass in his hands kneading at it. A muffled moan fell from the younger man’s lips his legs spreading for him.

“John,” Sherlock breathed out breaking the kiss.

“I want him to fuck you,” John replied spreading the man’s cheeks and running a thumb over the man’s hole, “I want to watch him fuck you while you fuck me. Sherlock, please. Let him fuck you.”

Before Sherlock could answer John leaned closer and licked over the hole moaning as he finally got to taste the man that he loved. The younger man fell forward into Greg’s arms a loud groan leaving his lips.

Greg looked down Sherlock’s back watching as his friend ate out his other friend. He swallowed roughly remembering how wonderful it felt to have someone’s tongue opening him up before their fingers joined in.

Threading a hand in Sherlock’s hair the inspector tilted his head back and pressed his lips to his throat. Licking and nipping at the flesh he let his eyes close focusing on the soft keens falling from the consultant as his hips rolled back to met John’s tongue.

Hearing the lube open and a loud moan come from the younger man Greg was sure that John was pressing a finger into him. Oh how he couldn’t wait until he was able to feel the man’s body surrounding him.

“John,” Sherlock gasped his nails digging into Greg’s shoulders, “Please.”

John must have thought the man was ready because he pulled back and stood up. Spinning the younger man around the doctor pulled him into a kiss holding onto him tightly as Greg moved to the bed and pulled on a condom.

Sitting down on the bed he watched the men kiss for a moment before John pushed the consultant towards him. Sherlock turned around to face Greg his eyes wide with lust as he reached out for the inspector.

Pulling the younger man into his lap he helped keep him steady as he moved. When Sherlock was hovering over him they both looked over at John. The doctor had made himself comfortable by the pillows his lubed hand wrapped around his cock.

A smile came to his lips as he nodded his head. Sherlock nodded back slowly lowering himself onto Greg. Gasping Greg’s hands tightened on the younger man’s hips as he took all of him in. He felt so much better than he had thought.

He waited a moment for the man to adjust before rolling his hips slightly. The younger man’s head fell forward a sigh slipping from his lips. Taking that as permission Greg began to thrust up into the willing body.

Moans and gasps fell from Sherlock his body meeting the inspector with every thrust. The older man’s eyes closed for a moment before shooting open and looking over at John needing to know what he was doing.

Greg groaned seeing John jerking himself off with one hand as the other worked three fingers into his hole. Licking his lips he found himself moving harder into the younger man wishing that he could feel the doctor under his lips.

Needing to feel more the inspector flipped them around so he was on top of Sherlock. Placing one of his legs around his waist Greg set a fast pace thrusting into Sherlock’s body his eyes never leaving John.

“John,” Greg growled out reaching a hand towards the man, “Let me taste you. Please.”

The younger man licked his lips before slowly nodding his head and pulling his hands away from his body. As soon as John was in front of Greg he bent down and took the man’s length in his mouth.

John moaned loudly his hand threading in the older man’s hair. He was so close to coming, but he wanted to wait until he finally had his friend in him. He wanted to come when he was on Sherlock’s cock.

A hand pressed against his stomach had him looking down. The consultant was staring up at him his eyes blown wide. He looked better than John had ever seen and he wasn’t sure that should be possible.

“Greg,” John gasped out his eyes never leaving his roommates, “Please. I don’t know how much longer I can wait. Fuck him.”

The inspectors hips moved faster snapping roughly into the younger man’s body as he pulled away from John’s cock. He threw his head back his mouth falling open as his orgasm shook his entire body.

Greg pulled out of Sherlock’s body and fell to the side panting roughly as he tried to get back in control. His eyes suddenly shot open darting to the other men when he heard a loud mewl echo through the room.

John was on top of Sherlock his hand on the man’s chest to keep himself balanced as he rode him. His head was thrown back noises falling from not just his lips with every move, but the younger man’s as well.

The inspector couldn’t look away as the couple fucked. They looked so beautiful as their bodies rocked together. If he had just been a little younger he would have been able to get hard again and join them.

“Sherlock,” John moaned out jerking himself off, “Oh fuck...Yes...”

The younger man’s body went taunt his eyes rolling back in his head as he emptied himself into the doctor. John’s mouth fell open in a silent scream his own body shaking as he spilled over Sherlock’s chest.

John fell forward into Sherlock’s arms the two of them panting as Greg watched them. As much as he wanted to continue to lay there with them he knew that it was time for him to leave so they could get some sleep.

Moving slowly he climbed off the bed and rolled the condom off himself. When he was clean he looked over at the couple again and saw Sherlock watching him carefully while John slept contently on his chest.

“You know you didn’t need a plan, right?” Greg questioned softly.

“You still think John was the only part of the plan,” Sherlock shook his head with a smirk, “Good night, Greg.”

“Night, Sherlock.”


End file.
